You May Be a Knight of Hell, But I am Your King
by WevyrDove
Summary: When Dean wakes up as a newborn demon, Crowley is there to show him the ropes. Dean tries to refuse his help, but soon gives in to Crowley's charms. Coda fic for 9x23. (Drowley Smut)


Dean was a demon. He was a knight of hell. He was dead one moment, and the next, resurrected into an abomination. He had urges - to fuck, to kill. Urges that needed to be satisfied.

…

Dean opened his eyes. Everything seemed in sharper focus, and brighter. He felt power and health surging through his body, even though his last clear memory was of getting stabbed by Metatron, and then collapsing in Sam's arms.

"Hello darling." A voice drawled. Dean propped himself up on his elbows and looked over.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Crowley?" Dean rasped.

"You died, Dean." Crowley said calmly, a smile twitching on the corners of his mouth. He sat in a chair by Dean's bedside. "The Mark brought you back. You're a demon."

Dean growled at Crowley, but he was uncertain. He moved his hands over his chest, feeling for the fatal wound. There was blood caked to the shirt, but it was dried. Dean pulled his T-shirt up; the wound was sealed, and the skin smooth. He looked over at Crowley, who handed him a mirror. Dean gaped at the reflection. The black eyes that he detested stared back at him. Knowing that Crowley was watching him for a reaction, Dean carefully kept his expression blank. He shoved the mirror back at Crowley, who placed it on the nightstand.

"I thought you might need my guidance, love." Crowley smiled and opened his hands. "It's a whole new world, Dean."

"I don't need your help, Crowley." Dean gritted. He got up from the bed. He loomed over Crowley, and scowled at him.

"Oh, but you do. You're probably feeling like you're bursting at the seams with power - it'll drive you mad if you don't find an outlet." Crowley looked up at Dean, giving him a smirk.

Dean recognized the truth in Crowley's words. He was hungry, but not for food. He wanted blood and death. And if he couldn't have that, he would settle for sex. "So, what you gonna do for me?" Dean demanded. "And I ain't calling you king." he added.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…we're too close to need such formality. Although, if you ever feel inclined…" Crowley leered, making Dean snarl and spit at him. Crowley held up his hands placatingly. "But, I'm thinking, I show you the demon ropes, help you find a way to satisfy those urges. In turn, you help me collect on some of those souls that are always coming due to me under contract." Crowley stood up. "What do you say, pet?"

"I'm not your pet." Dean growled. "Call me that again and I'll bite your hand off." Dean bared his teeth at Crowley.

"You better rein that anger in, darling." Crowley tutted. "As powerful as you are, you aren't invincible."

"Fine." Dean grumbled. He grabbed the First Blade from where it lay on the nightstand and slid it against his palm. The blood welled to the surface, and started flowing down to his wrist. Crowley reached over and grabbed Dean's hand. The slice in Dean's palm knitted itself together seamlessly, leaving a puddle of blood in his palm. Dean glared at Crowley, who let go, his thumb smudged with blood. Making sure that Dean was watching, Crowley sucked the blood off his finger.

"I always wondered how you tasted, Dean." Crowley said suggestively. Dean made a little noise of disgust at Crowley's innuendo. The demon sat back in the chair, regarding Dean with amusement. "So much anger, love. Let it go. It only gets in the way."

Dean continued to glare at Crowley. Crowley crossed one leg over his other knee and rested his elbows on the arms of the chair. He steepled his fingers as he looked directly at Dean. "Don't you want to know how to do that trick?"

"What? That healing mojo thing?" Dean tried to sound indifferent. "Big deal. No one's gonna be able to get close enough to fuck with me anyways."

"Cocky, aren't we?" Crowley observed, raising an eyebrow. "Well, what about this?" Crowley stood up, and grabbed Dean by the shoulders before he could react.

…

Crowley and Dean reappeared in a hotel suite. It was palatial in comparison to any motel room that Dean and Sam had ever stayed in. The suite was immaculate and richly furnished; a large floor to ceiling window covered one wall, with a leather sofa facing the view. Steps led down from the living area to another area where a grand piano stood. A second set of steps led up to an open bedroom, which was adjacent to a tiled section complete with its own jacuzzi tub. Dean blinked with surprise, his eyes green again, and then shoved Crowley's hands off his body.

"Where the fuck have you taken me?" Dean complained, the blade still clutched in one hand, his other hand smeared with his own blood. Dean stalked up to the window and looked out. "Vegas? Seriously?" Dean shot a look back at Crowley that wasn't completely disappointed.

"What better place than the City of Sin, to teach my little Deanmon how to fly?" Crowley walked up beside Dean, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean didn't notice, watching the lights blinking on the strip.

"What makes you think I'm going to stay with you?" Dean turned to Crowley, shrugging the hand off his shoulder.

"Where are you going to go, darling?" Crowley purred. "You don't know anything about being a demon."

"I can figure things out for myself, Crowley." Dean growled, raising the hand that held the blade.

"Easy, Squirrel." Crowley soothed. Dean started backing away towards the door, his blade still held up. Crowley kept his eyes on Dean but made no move to stop him. "And I got us the honeymoon suite and everything." Crowley pouted.

Dean reached the door and pushed the handle down and pulled. Nothing happened. Dean put the blade inside his jacket and then used both hands to try again. The door wouldn't move. He continued to jiggled the handle and pull at it. Finally, Dean kicked it in frustration and roared in anger. He whirled around to look at Crowley.

"You did this." Dean accused. His eyes flicked black and he pulled the blade back out of his jacket, brandishing it at Crowley.

"I had to make sure you'd stay and listen." Crowley said calmly. He sat down facing the window, crossing his legs and draping his arm along the back of the couch. "Come and sit, Dean."

Dean rushed Crowley, the blade flipped downward and ready to stab. Crowley flicked his hand and Dean was slammed back onto the wall by the door. Dean huffed out a breath, his eyes returning to green.

Crowley flashed his eyes red for a moment. "You may be a knight of hell, but I am your king."

"Fuck you." Dean gritted. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Oh dear, is that a proposition?" Crowley smirked, his eyes returning to brown and his bemused expression back. "Maybe later. But we have lots of work to do."

Dean growled in frustration, stowing his blade again. He walked over to the couch but stayed standing.

"Ok, what Crowley? You got me." Dean kicked at the coffee table.

"Temper, darling." Crowley warned. "You have a lot to learn. First, a drink."

Crowley got up and went to the sideboard, pulling out a bottle of scotch and a pair of glasses. He poured generously and offered a glass to Dean, who snatched it out of Crowley's hand. Before Crowley could speak, Dean had downed the contents and slammed the cup on the coffee table. Crowley frowned.

"Did you even taste it? That's an eighteen year old Glenmorangie. Just legal." Crowley winked, taking a modest sip from his glass.

"Whatever, Crowley." Dean rolled his eyes. "So are we going to waste our time locked in a hotel room in Vegas or what?"

"Patience, love." Crowley said, setting his glass down on the coffee table. "I'm not ready to unleash you on the world yet."

"I'm ready to wreck this room and whatever is in it." Dean warned. He clenched his fists.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, Dean." Crowley agreed. "But first things first. Let's get you cleaned up. I can't have any subject of mine running around looking like an overgrown urchin from a Dickensian novel."

Crowley took a step closer to Dean. Dean bared his teeth. He made a move to grab the blade again but Crowley noticed him twitch his hand. The demon snapped his fingers and the blade fell out of Dean's jacket and skittered across the floor. Dean snarled at Crowley, but stood where he was, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Crowley spoke calmly. "Now, am I going to have tie you up, or will you behave like a good little demon?"

Dean glared at Crowley, but didn't offer any retort. Crowley moved so he stood directly in front of Dean. He stepped a small circle around Dean, flicking his eyes over Dean's frame. Crowley hummed with appreciation, and then leaned in to speak in Dean's ear.

"You're looking…healthy, darling." Crowley murmured. "But really, you do need to clean off that blood and get out of those filthy rags."

"Ok, ok, get out of my space." Dean complained. "You're acting like-" He bit his tongue before Castiel's name escaped his lips. Instead he sniffed at his armpits and said, "I could use a shower."

Crowley noticed, of course. "Oh, it's always about Castiel, isn't it? I'd be jealous, only your feathery boyfriend isn't here right now. Rumor has it, he's low on time and running on borrowed grace." Crowley drawled, watching Dean for any reaction.

"Whatever." Dean shrugged. "Not my problem. So you going to get out of my way or what."

Crowley was surprised by Dean's nonchalance. "I see the Mark really has transformed you." He smiled lazily, and reached out a hand to tug the edge of Dean's jacket. Dean flinched and tried to pull away.

"Don't fucking touch me, Crowley." Dean warned. His eyes flicked black.

"I'm here to help you, Dean." Crowley reminded him, fisting his hand into Dean's jacket. "Remember who I am." His eyes were red again. Dean growled and grabbed at Crowley's lapels.

"You want to kill me, Dean." Crowley taunted. "You can't. You know that." Dean glared at Crowley, still gripping Crowley's suit. They stood there for a moment, their gazes locked.

"I can try." Dean finally gritted out.

"After I've trained you, you'll have a much better chance taking me on. But for now, I am your master." Crowley said simply. "Now let go of my jacket before you wrinkle it."

Dean let go, dropping his hands to his sides. "You going to let go of my jacket?" Dean complained.

"No." Crowley replied. He pulled hard on Dean's jacket, forcing Dean to press against him. Before Dean could react, Crowley slanted his mouth over Dean's and forced his tongue inside. Dean's angry protests were muffled against Crowley's mouth. Dean tried to push Crowley away but the other demon was much stronger, and grabbed Dean with both hands. Crowley broke the kiss to take a breath.

"What the fuck!" Dean shouted angrily. Crowley held tight, and then pushed Dean so he fell back onto the couch. Dean swiped his mouth violently on his sleeve.

"Oh darling. I know what you're feeling right now. Believe me, you're lucky to have such a caring…teacher. Since I can't let you kill me, I'm going to let you fuck me. If it helps, pretend I'm 'that nerdy little angel' you like so much." Crowley's eyes were brown again.

At the mention of Castiel, Dean's eyes were green again. "What? I don't like Castiel that-" Dean started protesting, but then the rest of Crowley's words sank in. "Holy crap! What are you even saying or asking me?" Dean sputtered.

"I'm giving you a chance to use up some of that energy." Crowley raised his eyebrows. "Until you can control yourself and focus your power, it'll be too messy to let you out into the great wide world."

Dean shook his head. "I don't think so, Crowley."

"I wasn't kidding about tying you up, Dean." Crowley mused, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Or perhaps, you'd rather bottom? I always thought the angel was the-"

"Shut up!" Dean hissed. His eyes were black again.

"Oh, touchy. I think I'm too close to the mark. Pun intended." Crowley laughed, and then sat down next to Dean on the couch. Before Dean could say anything else, Crowley covered his mouth with one hand. With his other hand, he grabbed Dean's thigh and squeezed. Dean flinched but didn't try to move.

"Good boy." Crowley murmured. "Show me how good you can be, Dean." Crowley slid his hand higher on Dean's thigh. Dean squirmed, and tried to bite at the hand that was over his mouth. Crowley pulled it away, and then ground the palm of his other hand hard against the crotch of Dean's jeans. He smirked when he felt the outline of Dean's erection.

"The lady doth protest too much." Crowley noted, continuing to press his hand against Dean. Despite himself, Dean pushed back.

"Goddammit, Crowley." Dean panted. Crowley continued to stroke Dean through the denim.

"Hmm, as lovely as it would be to make you come in your pants, I think we need to move this along." Crowley teased. He removed his hand and then started to push Dean's jacket off his shoulders. Dean growled and surged forward, catching Crowley off guard. He pinned Crowley down on the couch with his body.

"Fuck you, Crowley," Dean growled. He sat up and shucked his jacket, flannel and t-shirt. Crowley looked up at Dean with half lidded eyes, admiring his naked torso and arms.

"That was the idea, love." Crowley smirked. Dean growled again, and then pressed his hands hard onto Crowley's shoulders to hold him down. He slammed his mouth against the demon's mouth. He broke the kiss abruptly, leaving Crowley gasping. Dean sat up and kicked his shoes off, and then quickly opened his pants and pushed them down. He freed one leg from his pants and boxers, leaving them hanging off his other leg. Dean pounced on Crowley.

"Oh, Dean. I didn't know you felt this way." Crowley purred. His eyes lingered on Dean's thick, hard length.

"Shut up, Crowley." Dean gritted. He flipped Crowley off the couch and onto the ground, the demon's head narrowly missing the corner of the coffee table. Crowley landed face down and Dean slid off the couch and grabbed at his hips, pulling the demon flush against him. Crowley braced himself on his palms as Dean pressed his bare cock against the suit fabric, rutting against Crowley's ass.

"You mess my suit, you owe me." Crowley threatened, throwing a look over his shoulder. Dean snarled and reached around with both hands to grab at Crowley's buckle, struggling to undo it in his urgency. Finally he got the buckle loose and ripped open Crowley's pants, breaking the button and the zipper. Crowley started to protest. "You ruined my pants, you owe-"

Crowley stopped mid sentence when Dean reached inside his boxers to grasp his eager cock. Dean let out a gasp as his hand mapped Crowley's size and girth. Crowley smiled to himself but his amusement quickly disappeared when Dean started stroking him roughly. Crowley groaned, pushing his hips back against Dean. Dean shook his head and then pulled his hand off of Crowley's shaft to push the demon's pants down, exposing his ass. He leaned forward and let his lips graze Crowley's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you, Crowley. Fuck you hard." Dean threatened in a hot whisper. He pulled away from Crowley and sat up on his knees. "On your back," Dean grunted.

"So demanding, darling. Are we forgetting who we are talking to?" Crowley asked, refusing to move. Instead of answering, Dean grabbed Crowley by the hips again and flipped him around. Crowley huffed with surprise but then recovered, the smirk returning to his face. "Oh, I like it when you play rough, Dean."

Dean let himself look at Crowley's massive cock, admiring the head that glistened with precum and the thick vein that bulged along the shaft. Dean licked his lips and swallowed thickly. He straddled the demon, dragging his cock along Crowley's. Dean closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan that Crowley echoed. He reached down to tug on Crowley's tie, making him cough. Still holding the tie in his hand and continuing to roll his hips, Dean leaned forward slightly and pressed three fingers from his other hand into Crowley's mouth. Crowley sucked them obediently, and Dean couldn't help the whimper that escaped his mouth as he continued to grind down. He pulled his fingers free and then looked Crowley in the eyes as he sat up and reached behind with his wet hand. Dean eyes slipped shut as he pushed his fingers inside himself. He moaned breathlessly as he eased his hand in and out, spreading himself wide.

"Oh love…that, I wasn't expecting." Crowley managed, the sight of Dean plunging his fingers deep inside making him hitch his breath. Dean opened his eyes again, the blackness of his gaze glittering as he continued to work himself. He pulled his hand away and pressed it back into Crowley's mouth, who sucked readily, closing his eyes as he tasted Dean.

"Such a dirty boy, Dean." Crowley tutted, but his expression was desperate. "Are you going to let Daddy inside?"

Dean pressed his fingers back in, and then started to stroke himself with his other hand. Crowley gasped at the sight of Dean touching himself inside and out. Dean licked his lips and moaned loudly. He smiled as he continued to play with himself, knowing exactly what he was doing to Crowley.

"I can stop you from coming, Dean." Crowley panted desperately. He tried to sit up to grab at Dean but Dean stopped stroking long enough to press Crowley back down with one hand.

"Oh, I don't think so, Crowley." Dean panted. "I think you want me to come all over you. All over your expensive- oh- goddamn- ah- suit."

"Such a whore, Dean." Crowley praised. "Is this what you do for your angel?" Crowley added, unable to resist teasing Dean. Dean pulled his hands away from his body. He grabbed Crowley's shoulders roughly.

"Don't mention Castiel again." Dean snarled, pressing down on the demon. Crowley's eyes widened, but in the next moment they were red. With a flick of his wrist, Crowley flung Dean off his body and slammed him hard against the wall. Dean grunted upon impact and slumped on the floor. He lifted his head to glare at Crowley, who had removed his pants and suit jacket. The demon still wore his shirt, vest and tie, but he had kept his socks on. Dean would have laughed at the sock garters that Crowley wore if he wasn't busy catching his breath and palpating the bruises on his body.

"Temper, temper, Dean." Crowley scolded. He took a sip of his scotch and then walked over to Dean. Dean couldn't help staring at Crowley's erection as the demon approached. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, sweetheart." Crowley warned.

Dean just sat, figuring he had no choice in the matter anyhow. Crowley was clearly stronger. His pants were still hooked around one leg. Despite everything, his erection was still going strong. He waited for Crowley to grab him or hit him. Instead, Crowley offered a hand.

"Get up, Dean." Crowley urged. Dean looked up into brown eyes. He took Crowley's hand, and the demon pulled him up easily. Crowley crouched down to help Dean remove his pants from his leg. Then he stood up and moved behind him, pressing himself against Dean's ass. He breathed his command into Dean's ear. "Move over to the window."

Dean obeyed, his cock twitching at the thought of Crowley dominating him. Crowley wrapped one arm around Dean's chest and pressed his other hand in the small of Dean's back, guiding him to the picture window.

"Put your hands on the glass." Crowley ordered. Dean placed his palms on the cool glass, bracing his weight against them. He glanced out at the lights on the strip. He felt exposed, even though he knew that in a room this high up, he probably wouldn't be seen. He chanced a glance back at Crowley. The demon nodded approvingly.

"Spread them." Crowley demanded, his voice rough with desire. Dean looked back out the window. He parted his legs, angling his ass so Crowley would have easy access. He heard Crowley groan at the view that Dean offered him.

"So lovely, Dean." Crowley caressed Dean's buttocks, letting his hand slip down to cup Dean's balls. "Be right back, darling."

Dean heard Crowley moving around in the room, and then coming back. He twisted his head to look at Crowley.

"Eyes front, Dean." Crowley hissed. Dean looked back out the window, and then yelped as he felt Crowley's fingers invade him suddenly. Crowley had covered them with lube and they slid in and out easily. Dean pressed back urgently to fuck himself on Crowley's hand. Crowley reached around with his other hand, which he had also slicked up and started sliding it up and down Dean's shaft. Dean whimpered and gasped, pushing back on Crowley's fingers and thrusting forward into his grip. Crowley continued to play with Dean, his teeth and stubble scraping across Dean's bare back as he moved his hands. Dean was making desperate sounds, his breathing ragged. He was so close to the edge, and Crowley knew it.

"Not yet, love." Crowley chided, and he pulled both hands away, making Dean sob at the loss of contact. Dean heard Crowley hitch his breath and the wet sound as he slicked his cock up for Dean. "Not until I have my cock inside you."

Dean groaned at Crowley's words. He wiggled his ass and tried to look over his shoulder at the demon.

"I said, eyes front." Crowley growled. Dean turned back to the window. Crowley grabbed Dean's hips and pressed his hot, slick length against Dean's ass crack. Dean moaned with need.

"Fuck me, Crowley. I want you to fill me up." Dean pleaded desperately.

"Ask nicely, Dean. Think about who you are talking to." Crowley murmured, shifting his cock up and down against Dean's ass.

"Please fuck me, Crowley." Dean whined, pushing back against Crowley.

"Close. Address me properly." Crowley prompted, continuing to rub himself on Dean.

"Please fuck me, your-your highness." Dean stumbled over the words, but he was too wrecked to care about the humiliation of calling Crowley his king.

"Mmmm. As you wish." Crowley answered, and then he was spreading Dean open with his hands. Dean felt the tip of Crowley's cock pushing against his ass. "Think you can take me all at once, darling?"

"Yes, yes!" Dean answered emphatically, and added, "Your majesty."

"Oh Dean, you are making your king very, very happy." Crowley praised. "And now I will reward you." Crowley thrust in hard, sheathing himself completely inside Dean.

"God!" Dean cried out, and sobbed as Crowley started to pump in and out.

"Flattering, but I rather not be compared to that impotent being." Crowley growled, increasing the pace of his thrusts. Dean grunted with each push, unable to speak anymore as Crowley continued to stretch him. "Dean, I could punish you all night."

Dean gasped and moaned at Crowley's words. The way Crowley was angled hit him just right, and he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"But, I won't." Crowley amended, drawing a sigh of relief from Dean. "I can be a merciful master, as long as you please me."

"My king," Dean managed. "Please." Crowley continued to pound Dean hard, and Dean's arms and legs were starting to ache. He wanted to let go so badly.

"What do you need, Dean?" Crowley asked, moving his hands to grasp Dean's sides, his thumbs pressing in hard.

"I need-I need to come, my-my lord." Dean gasped out. "And please, fill me up, sir."

"Oh Dean. You learn quickly. Such a good boy." Crowley continued to move inside Dean.

"Crowley-oh-I-ah-can't hold on much-FUCK! Oh FUCK! FUCK!" Dean screamed, his cock shooting hot cum onto the window and carpet, pressing back hard against Crowley as he bucked and rode his orgasm.

"You are gorgeous, Dean…" Crowley grunted, trying to stave off his own orgasm as Dean's walls clenched around his cock. "So..gorgeous…OH!"

Crowley pounded hard into Dean, his fingers digging into Dean's flesh. Crowley roared as his orgasm rushed through him. He pushed Dean forward hard against the window, while his cock filled Dean's ass up with cum. As he emptied himself, each thrust made Dean bang his head against the glass. Slowly, he came down from his peak and stopped his movements. Dean collapsed, his body dragging along the window, taking Crowley down with him. Crowley slipped out of Dean and lay on the carpet, staring up at the ceiling. Dean was face down, unmoving.

After a few minutes, Crowley spoke. "Dean, get up darling. Let's get you cleaned up." He rolled over to Dean, pulling him into his embrace. Dean looked up at Crowley sleepily. Crowley pressed a gentle kiss on Dean's forehead. "You were perfect, sweetheart."

"Mmmm…" Dean murmured, too tired to say much else.

"Let me draw you a bath." Crowley said soothingly. "We'll order room service - those disgusting burgers you love and a whole pie just for you."

"Pie?" Dean perked up. Crowley laughed indulgently. He looked over at the window. The pane was smeared with Dean's cum, with two handprints above the mess as additional decoration. He smiled with satisfaction.

"Yes, pie. Cherry flavor, of course." Crowley smirked. Dean blushed. "Now, come, let Daddy give you a bath." Crowley stood up and then went to the bathroom. Dean lay on the carpet for a moment more, and then dragged himself up.

"That's a good pet." Crowley called over the sound of the running water.

Dean was too tired to protest. He was now, indeed, Crowley's pet.

…

Crowley was drinking another glass of scotch as he regarded Dean critically. Dean wore a black suit, much like his own, complete with black shirt. Instead of a red tie, Crowley had forced a pink one on Dean. Dean was scowling at the mirror, fumbling with the tie.

"Not bad, love. I'll make you a proper demon yet." Crowley conceded. "Let me do that."

Dean walked over to Crowley and let him adjust the tie. Crowley tugged on it when he was done, pulling Dean into a kiss.

"Crowley…" Dean protested. He smoothed his suit with his hands.

"I know, I know darling. So impatient." Crowley smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, your highness." Dean smiled back uncertainly. He let Crowley put his hand in the small of his back. Together they walked toward the hotel door. Crowley opened it.

"After you, dear." Crowley said politely, holding the door for Dean. Dean walked through, his bowlegged walk more pronounced than usual; his ass still sore from the pounding he had received. Crowley had refused to heal him, wanting Dean to have a reminder of where he had been just a couple of hours ago.

Crowley followed Dean and shut the door behind him.

Dean looked at Crowley. "So uh, what happens in Vegas..uh, stays in Vegas?" He coughed uncomfortably.

"Sorry, darling. What happens in Vegas, gets broadcast all over Hell." Crowley smirked. Dean blushed, his cheeks matching the color of his tie.

He was completely screwed.

He belonged to Crowley.


End file.
